This invention relates to ultrasonic surgical instruments and associated methods of use. More particularly, this invention relates to high-efficiency medical treatment probes for ultrasonic surgical aspirators. These probes increase the ability to fragment and emulsify hard and soft tissue in a clinical environment while reducing unwanted heat and collateral tissue damage.
Over the past 30 years, several ultrasonic tools have been invented which can be used to ablate or cut tissue in surgery. Such devices are disclosed by Wuchinich et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,676 and Idemoto et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,102.
In practice, these surgical devices include a blunt tip hollow probe that vibrates at frequencies between 20 kc and 100 kc, with amplitudes up to 300 microns or more. Such devices ablate tissue by producing cavitation bubbles which implode and disrupt cells, by generating tissue compression and relaxation stresses (sometimes called the jackhammer effect), or by giving rise to other forces such as mechanical shearing and micro streaming of bubbles in the tissue matrix. The effect is that the tissue becomes fragmented and separated. It then becomes emulsified with the irrigant solution. The resulting emulsion is then aspirated from the site. Bulk excision of tissue is possible by applying the energy around and under an unwanted tissue mass to separate it from the surrounding structure. The surgeon can then lift the tissue out using common tools such as forceps.
The probe or tube is excited by a transducer of either the piezoelectric or magnetostrictive type that transforms an alternating electrical signal within the frequencies indicated into a longitudinal or transverse vibration. When the probe is attached to the transducer, the two become a single element with series and parallel resonances. The designer will try to tailor the mechanical and electrical characteristics of these elements to provide the proper frequency of operation. Most of the time, the elements will have a long axis that is straight and has the tip truncated in a plane perpendicular to the long axis, as shown in FIG. 1. This is done for simplicity and economic considerations. In almost all applications, whether medical or industrial, such an embodiment is practical and useful. However, in applications such as the debridement of burns, wounds, diabetic ulcers or ulcers induced by radiation treatments, the blunt straight probe has been shown to be less effective in removing the hard eschar buildup that occurs when the wound is healing. This eschar buildup must be removed so that the healthy tissue is exposed and allowed to close the wound to provide complete healing with minimal scar tissue formation. Also, the small diameter tip, since it is cannulated, has a small annular area with limits energy transmission into the wound. This extends the length of the procedure and causes operator fatigue and patient discomfort.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a probe that can be mated to an ultrasonic surgical aspirator which increases the efficiency of emulsification, does not heat up the operative site and lowers the time of operation.